Forget Me
by Drarry Contributor
Summary: Harry has everything he could ever dream of having... because he killed a man. Fame, fortune, and constant love and desire from others around him. But he doesn't deserve it. Harry's POV of Forgotten Me


**This is Harry's POV of You'll Forget Me**

Maybe the world would be a bit better if everyone got over the fact that I killed Voldemort. Perhaps I would be a bit better if I thought of it as though I killed Voldemort, and not as if I committed suicide on a part of myself and killed a man whose soul I knew better than anyone. Yeah… I'd probably be better off then. "Has anyone seen Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked someone nearby making me move swiftly towards the direction I had noticed Ginny and Luna going earlier. They've been going out for a while but they both know it's going to end soon. Ginny's parents can't handle their daughter being a lesbian and Luna is being pursued by many thanks to her pureblood status. They'll be separated which means that I will be marrying her one day.

Once I walked into the Library I noticed the fallen bookshelves and ripped paper before finally landing my eyes on Ginny and Luna who were associating with a group of Slytherins. I didn't pay much attention to them and walked over to the beautiful redhead. "Ginny, your parents want to see you. I think they want everyone home for a while… to cope." I said in a soft kind voice so that she would listen to me. She's been having trouble being with the family lately because all they want to do is forget, and Ginny is just too strong for that. I noticed Ginny nodding bitterly before glancing over at her girlfriend. They snogged for about two whole minutes and then she left leaving us alone. "You should probably come too Luna… I'm sure your father wants to see you." I did my best to smile encouragingly but it doesn't look as though Luna is buying it. She never seems to.

"Harry, you seem so concerned about everyone's parents. Shouldn't you be focusing more on your son?" She asked making me blink hard having no idea what she's talking about. Then I remembered that Lupin had made me Teddy's godfather. Of course along with all this baggage I will have a child with me as well… I'm just a kid. What am I going to do with a child?

"Oh right. I… may have to wait a little bit before I take up that responsibility, I won't be able to even begin taking care of him until the press calms down." I said quickly feeling cold to the bone. I glanced away and tried to calm my aching nerves. It seems like everything is just going way too fast. It has a habit of doing that to me after all.

"Harry Potter," a tall scrawny Slytherin cried, clumsily jumping up from his seat at the table. I glanced over at him curiously and then scanned our group. It looks as though Draco, Pansy, and Goyle are out in the open finally, but I don't know who this guy or the darker one is. I passed over them quickly, not really caring.

The Slytherin who called out to me played with his hands and wouldn't look up from staring at the table. "If you need someone to help you look after your godson, then I could help. I don't think I'll be getting a job anyway with my parents being Death Eaters and… and how I didn't help during the battle." He said softly, so softly I could tell the Slytherins around him were having trouble hearing but I'm used to listening to silent commands, this isn't much different.

"Sure… if you want to. I can pay you of course and quite a bit but… you shouldn't give up. There could be several opportunities open to you if you just keep working hard like you seem to be doing." I looked pointedly at the bottle of firewhisky being passed around. They can't be all over age but then again it's none of my business how they spend their time. This is certainly better than trying to play in Daddy's footsteps.

Malfoy scowled as he traced lines on the table, as though waiting for me to leave his presence. Luna took hold of my arm and smiled at me before leaving the room; I watched her go for a minute and then turned back and took a deep breath so I could be kind to a jerk for just a minute or so. I'm a hero, I should act like one.

"Thank you, Mal-Draco. You didn't rat me out at the Manor and didn't try to knock me off the broom when we were in the room of requirement." I said softly but for some reason Goyle got up and left the room quickly. Malfoy looked a little suspicious but also a bit sad as well, so I decided to take it a step farther. "Can you thank your mom for me? In case I can't talk to her before today is over?" My words were a lot more genuine than I thought they would be. But without Narcissa Malfoy's help then I never would have gotten out of that forest alive. I would never have been able to kill Voldemort at the opportune time.

I watched in amusement as Draco nodded stiffly, as though still trying to hold in the little pride he has left. I smiled softly and turned away to leave. I have no other business with them and… I think I need to find a place to be alone for a while. If I stay in this destroyed castle any longer and see their crying faces any longer… I might just die.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't save them all. My eyes burned but I kept walking forward, one step at a time. Draco may be able to drown his life in his friends and whisky, but I'm going to be better than that. I have to be better than that. Because if I'm not… then what will I do? It's all over! I killed a man who wanted to kill me! But… it's not good enough.

How could I possibly keep up with all the images the world is creating for me? Is there any way I can?

Maybe I won't.

Maybe I'll just live, and fight my battles one at a time. For some reason, when I left that library, I felt like I left a part of me behind.


End file.
